Always
by Sasa42
Summary: Set after the heated conversation between Tony and Ziva in Double Blind. This is how I think that evening should've gone for them. How will Tony move past the recent betrayal? And why does he feel so much jealousy? Please review! All feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Always

Hey guys! This story is set after Tony and Ziva have their argument at the crime scene. When Tony says they must have different interpretations of, "you are not alone." I hope to see a similar scene in the season finale! Please review! All feedback is appreciated!

I am re-posting the first few chapters in an easier to read format! Enjoy!

Tony opened the door to his apartment and sat his takeout on the counter. He had thought about Ziva and her revelation all the way home. All day actually. He thought of how she said she felt alone in Isreal. How he wished he could've been there for her like he wanted to. Maybe she wouldn't have been so vulnerable to have slept with Adam. He could've caught her before she fell so low.

All the sudden, he didn't feel like eating. Didn't feel like watching a movie or catching up on the news. He knew he couldn't move on with his evening, or with his life without straightening this out with Ziva. They had only talked about it for a moment, but he was still simmering, coming down from the anger that had boiled inside him after their short talk. He was also hurt. He felt that if he meant something to Ziva, she would've known she wasn't alone, and she would let him be there for her. Always.

Why did he feel so strongly about this, so betrayed? He had to remember for a moment that Ziva was just a coworker. She wasn't his lover, his girlfriend. She meant so much to him that even thinking the word girlfriend made him laugh. Although he and Ziva had grown very close over the years, they were still just team mates and friends. He had no right to be jealous or even angry, because he never really told Ziva how he felt. He had shown her so many times in the last six months, but maybe she needed something more literal. Or maybe, she would always shut him out.

Ziva felt like she had betrayed Tony. She should've told him before they went to Berlin about Adam. His words that she had forgotten back then were all she could think about now.

"At lo levad."

"You are not alone."

She believed him when he said it, and she knew this deep down. But Tony was her coworker and put himself in danger daily for her. They had such an easy relationship but she feared that now she had messed it up for good. She had just about talked herself into calling him and pleading with him to forgive her, when he knocked violently on her door. She knew it was him, because he always knew when she needed him, and he was always there.

Ziva Opened the door to find Tony still wearing the suit he wore to work looking distraught. That was the only way she could describe him.

"Tony, come in, I was just about to call you." She said as she opened the door to allow him in.

But Tony didn't move. He stood there with his arms on either side of the door frame and his head leaning on his right arm. Tony had mentally practiced this moment on the way over. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. But now that Ziva stood in front of him looking as sad as he felt, he wasn't sure if he could do what he came here to do.

"Tony, please, I need to talk to you." Ziva said motioning for Tony to enter.

Tony's head shot up. "You need to talk to me Ziva, really? After all these months of me talking and you shutting me out, you need to talk to me?" He said furiously, voice breaking, exposing his emotional state.

Ziva was taken back by his tone. She knew he was angry but hadn't realized until this moment how truly hurt he was. He had told her after her father died that he would do anything and be anything she needed, all she had to do was speak the words. The man in front of her now seemed so different, and she knew it was her fault entirely.

"Well then, Tony, say what you came here to say." Ziva said, dreading whatever words were to leave his lips next.

Tony's head shot up at her words and his anger was renewed. "Ziva", he said pushing past her into the apartment, "why, I need to know why."

"Why what Tony? What are you talking about?" She said, closing the door, thankful that he had come in.

"Oh come on Ziva, I can pour my heart out to you, but you are a closed book. Not just closed but locked up tight. I don't intend to make a fool of myself tonight, like I have on so many other occasions." He said leaning against the wall.

Ziva knew the times he referred to, he was always letting her know that he was there for her, but she never let him know where she stood. She guessed that the years of not knowing and her choosing another man over him in her weakest moment had contributed to him reaching this point.

"What is this really about,Tony? Just be out with it so we can move past this." Ziva said, feeling some irritation herself, now.

Tony felt the flames overtake his sense of compassion for her, he was burning with anger, hurt, distrust, and worst of all a broken heart.

The moment Tony had realized that Ziva had slept with Adam, an intense and undefined pain had coursed through his body. He had no name for it. It started in the pit of his stomach and slowly spread itself through his legs all the way down to his toes. Then it came back up and he felt it in his fingers, up his arms, to his shoulders and head. The pain had come to rest in his chest and hadn't moved for hours.

Heartache. He had a name for it standing here in front of Ziva, his heart was aching so bad he feared she might be the death of him.

"Why were you going to call me, Ziva?" He asked meeting her eyes for the first time, just briefly before darting back around the room.

"I was going to call and tell you how sorry I am." She said staring into his eyes, trying to force him to make eye contact again.

"Sorry for what, Ziva? You are allowed to do whatever you choose with whomever you choose, there's no need to answer to me for it." He said looking past her, taking a step backwards defensively.

Ziva could tell what he was trying to do, building up his walls so that he couldn't be hurt but whatever she said, but Ziva was determined.

"Tony, please look at me." She pleaded, noting that their easy eye contact was all but nonexistent tonight.

Tony obliged, and looked her square in the eye. He didn't want his eyes to betray his emotions, but Ziva knew him so well already, he doubted if it truly made any difference.

"I am sorry that I didn't allow you to be there for me, sorry that I took your words for granted, I know I am never truly alone thanks to you, and I am so thankful to have you in my life." Ziva had walked over to him and touched his chest while she talked.

"I appreciate that, Ziva. I'm sure I will forgive you. But for now I need to know if I mean anything to you. I was so jealous, so hurt when I found out what you did, but I realized that I am nothing to you. I am just a coworker, am I right?" He said, staring intently into her face to gauge her reaction.

Her face twisted in pain when she heard this. "Just a coworker, Tony? After all we have been through together, you can say that to me?" She said, feeling her checks flush with anger.

"Then what, Ziva? What am I to you? How is it rational that I get insanely jealous when I hear of you being with another man? Why is it that I hope every day you will not meet someone and be happy with him? Why does my heart stop when you enter a room after all these years? I tell you often that I am here for you, but you push me away. And worse than that, you never give me anything in return that makes me think you may feel the same." Tony didn't want to say these next words, but they were eating at him. "Ziva, either we settle this and agree to be honest about the status of our relationship, or I have to go. I cannot stay here with you like this anymore. I will make some calls and transfer out to LA or something. I can't do this with you anymore."

Tony turned around to walk out of the apartment and felt Ziva close behind.

"Stay." She whispered to his back.

"Tony, please stay." She said, louder this time, yearning for him to turn around.

Tony didn't stop, but continued out the door and she followed him.

"Not enough, Ziva" he said, walking toward the hallway now.

"Tony, I need you! Please stay!" She said willing him to understand.

Tony turned at these words, more angered than ever. " You need me, Ziva? Well what about what I need. It's still not enough." He spit out, approaching the elevator now.

He heard her slide down the wall and begin to cry. Not just cry, actually, she was sobbing, sitting on the floor, elbows on knees, head tucked into her arms.

"Tony, please stay. I love you." She said, grasping at the only words she had left. The truest words she had ever spoken to him. " I love you, Tony."

He turned around, he couldn't stand to see her in pain but he had to be strong. "Ziva, that was never the question." He hated being so cruel to her in a time of need, but he knew if he did not make her say it, admit her true feelings, right now, they may live the next eight years in the same misery as the last. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"How do you love me?" Tony whispered with his mouth so close to hers.

In response, Ziva pulled back and searched his eyes deeply. She saw his love for her, beneath the pain, disappointment, betrayal, all caused by her actions. Could she let go? Could she trust him with her heart? She knew the answer, but didn't trust herself. The last thing she wanted was to loose Tony. She loved him.

Tony wanted nothing more than to hold on to his resolve, to hurt her by walking out when she needed his comfort the most. This would make her understand that he was not willing to live in limbo anymore. That she had to make a choice. Prove her feeling for him, or see him walk out of her life for good. They might still be coworkers, but Tony had decided that if Ziva could not be real with him tonight, when he needed her to, that he would finally let her go and move on.

"Tony, I don't view you as a coworker, or even just a friend, even though you are my closest friend. I know I am not good at showing it." She managed the words through her tears.

"Ziva, just tell me." He demanded softly.

"Tony, I am in love with you. I want you to stay. In my life. Always. "

With that, Tony was satisfied and felt the events of the day become blurry in the sharp focus of her words to him. They were all that mattered. She was in love with him, and had finally admitted it.

He wiped the tears from her face and said, "Ziva I'm in love with you too and I want to stay with you."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and they both instantly hungered for more.

But Tony pulled back and whispered, "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is short, but I felt it was needed to see some sweet Tiva times before we get back to the angst! Please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Tony woke up the next morning with his body curled around Ziva's. He reached over and touched her hair, her neck and shoulder, his hand found rest at her waist as he looked her over. She was radiant and vulnerable in her sleep. She looked young and carefree. After finally admitting their feelings for each other the previous night, Ziva had needed his comfort to calm the tears that rocked her body. They had stood in the hallway for several minutes, Tony just holding her. They hadn't continued their kiss or gone any further. Once she was clam, Tony picked her up and carried her to the bed. She kept apologizing to him, telling him that she was afraid she had lost him forever. Tony felt so guilty in this moment for the way he had spoken to her. He had caused her pain and tears. He knew though, that if he hadn't acted and spoken the way he did, that she never would've admitted her love for him. He imagined how different today would be. Instead of laying here with the woman he loved, sleeping beside her, he would be in Vance's office requesting a transfer and looking for a place to live. It sounded crazy to him now, but he was resolved to do so if Ziva did not tell him once and for all where she stood. There was still a lingering sense of betrayal in his heart until he realized that if he had gone to Israel with Ziva that he would've been her moment of weakness. And he was glad that it was Adam. He would never want his first time with Ziva to feel like a mistake.

Ziva stirred and opened her eyes to find Tony already awake and deep in thought. She looked over his face and bare chest. He was so gorgeous right now, breathtaking even. She tried to push these thoughts from her mind, because she knew they still had things to settle. But she just kept staring at him, looking in his eyes now. He looked back and tried to assess the current state of Ziva's thoughts. He wondered if she regretted telling him, wondered if she felt forced into it. He felt that familiar pang of guilt return. He suddenly felt the need to make it right. He pushed the hair back that had fallen across her forehead and placed his lips where it had been. He put his hand on Ziva's neck and began trailing soft kisses all over her face. An automatic smile appeared on Ziva's face as he said, "Good morning, beautiful." She touched his face and replied, "Good morning, Tony." She wanted to say more. To make sure they were ok. To ask him where they were going from here. Would life continue how it had for so long, or would they really be together now? Ziva didn't voice these questions, because she knew Tony didn't have the answers. She knew they would have to decide together. Mostly, she wanted to tell him how she didn't feel alone, how his arms around her and his presence made her feel more peaceful than she had in months.

She knew though, that right now the most important thing was making him feel her love. She had told him last night that she loved him, but he had shown her his love for her. He had carried her in and slept with his arms around her. Ziva moved her hand to Tony's face and kissed him so softly on the lips. She pulled back and said, "Thank you for staying, I slept so good beside you." Tony smiled and said, " There's nowhere else I would rather be." She knew he meant it. She felt a blush appear on her face. She had been in so many relationships, but never had anyone been as sweet as Tony. She wasn't sure she could get used to it. He was always saying and doing whatever was best for her. Even last night, when he was downright mean to her, she knew it was best. That she needed to let her feelings for him out in the open and that she probably never would've if he hadn't made her do so.

The fact remained thought, that the pair were deeply in love with each other and that, no matter what they would make it right. Tony wanted to talk about so many things. But right now, he wanted to feel her mouth on his. There would be plenty of time to talk over the weekend. Today, they had to get to work and didn't have much more time to be alone. So he leaned in and really kissed her for the first time. An electric spark moved through them as he deepened their kiss. She felt her fingers and toes tingle as his hands moved around her back and thighs. Her hands were on his chest, his stomach, wanting to feel his skin. Tony immediately pushed her lower back toward him to bring her body as close to his as possible. All the while their mouths and tongues dancing together in a beautiful display of love and passion for the other. They each felt the fire burning for the other. A fiery inferno that they had no time to release this morning. Ziva was the one who pulled back first when her alarm clock went off signaling she had to start getting ready for work. "Tony, we have to stop, it's time to get ready, if we are late Gibbs will suspect something's up." Just then a worried look crossed their faces as they said in unison, "Gibbs."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am amazed by the kind messages and reviews from all of you! I apprecitae and value your feedback more than you know! Alright, everyone here's chapter 3! This was so fun to write! How will Tony and Ziva react to their first day working together? Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: It has come to my attention that I have not been adding disclaimers to my stories, so here you go. I do not own NCIS or it's characters. If I did, Tony and Ziva would've been a couple years ago!**

Chapter 3

Once the pair was ready, they got in their separate vehicles and went to work. Ziva was happy for the distraction that work would bring, but was worried about Gibbs and his intuitive personality. If she didn't act exactly as she always had, and if Tony didn't, Gibbs would be the first to pick up on it. The thought of Gibbs and McGee knowing about her and Tony was slightly embarrassing to her. She decided not to worry. They are both professionals and surely they would be able to keep up appearances at work, they always had before. Her mind went back to Tony this morning, how he had finally kissed her like she had wanted him to all these years. Her stomach was in knots at the thought. The reality of the situation just hit her. She had told Tony that she was in love with him, they had spent the night together and kissed. She was afraid again for a moment that they had ruined their partnership. Either Gibbs would separate them or their relationship would weaken the team. She was so comfortable with her work. The team was a well oiled machine, it was really the one thing she could always count on. This is one of the reasons she had resolved to ignore her feelings for Tony, she didn't want the team to suffer. She had to tell herself that, at some point, she had to put her own well being and happiness above work. She felt selfish and ridiculous. A relationship with Tony. Could it ever work?

Tony got in his car feeling immediately at peace. He felt as though all his worries in the world were taken care of in this one night with Ziva. He realized that, since January, she had been his biggest worry. She had acted so different, so reckless that he was constantly worried, wondering where she was and what she was doing. He hoped that with this new chapter in their relationship, that he would finally be able to relax, because she would tell him what was going on in her life. But would she? She was such a private person and kept so much bottled inside that he wasn't sure. He knew this would be a lot of work if they were to succeed. He wondered idly if she would tire of him quickly now that they would work together and spend their evenings together, then decided that they needed to discuss expectations. Maybe she wouldn't want him around all the time after work. She did enjoy her alone time. This he knew well.

He had told her before they left her apartment that he wanted to tell Gibbs what was going on. Even though they hadn't decided anything except that they were in love. He felt that telling the truth would keep Gibbs trust in them secured and give them a better shot at forgiveness. Rule #12. Never date a coworker. They weren't really dating, they were in love. Maybe this was a loophole. He knew Gibbs suspected already, because he had found it strange when Tony noticed Ziva's bruised knuckles a couple weeks ago, and no one else had. Among many other comments Gibbs had made in the recent past. Ziva, however, wanted to continue on as if nothing had ever happened, and let Gibbs find out on his own. He was going to have to use his power of persuasion to talk her into it, and last night was the only time he had ever persuaded Ziva. She was so stubborn. Maybe he could just tell Gibbs himself and eliminate her reluctance altogether. That option, of course, would be followed by one heck of a fight. Tony knew himself well enough to know that, if the opportunity presented itself for him to talk with Gibbs alone, he would be out with it before he even realized what he was doing. He made a mental note to work on that.

These thoughts would have to wait for now. Tony saw McGee in the parking lot and walked in with him. They started the day like every other, going up the elevator and getting to their desks. They checked their voicemail and email. Right when Tony was about to text Ziva to ask what could possibly be taking her so long to get to work, she walked in with a to go tray holding four cups of coffee. "Good morning McGee, DiNozzo." She said sitting the coffee down and beginning to disperse it. "What's the occasion, Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he walked in. "Friday." Ziva said with a smile as she handed him his coffee. "Thanks, Ziva!" McGee smiled. "Friday, huh? You must have some steamy plans for the weekend, then." Tony said with an almost imperceptible wink in Ziva's direction. "Just trying to be nice Tony, and celebrate the last official day of the work week." Ziva stated. "Official is the key word Ziver. Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine." Gibbs was already approaching the elevator when he finished speaking. The team gathered their gear and got in the elevator with their boss. Tony and Ziva were both internally proud of themselves for the normalcy displayed so far.

When the team arrived at the scene, Gibbs began questioning the dead woman's roommate while Tony and McGee photographed the crime scene and Ziva checked the house for any red flags. Gibbs found that the roommate worked third shift, and had come home to find their victim dead in her car. He discovered some pertinent information about the victim then thanked the young woman for her time. Ziva found nothing of consequence except for a note with a location, date and time on it that had been scratched out furiously by the victim. The date was the previous nights, so she bagged it to be delivered to Abby for further inspection. The team headed back to the office to do some digging on the woman's past and to await the transport of the body and vehicle to NCIS so they could dig deeper.

"Found something boss." McGee said about half an hour after starting his search. "What you got, McGee?" Gibbs was relieved to hear this since her cell phone, email and bank account gave them no leads. "I pulled the tapes from Club Oasis, where the roommate said she met up with some friends last night and found that there was quite the altercation between her and her boyfriend after a couple of guys were flirting with her and she entertained them." "Got an address?" Gibbs asked. "Of course, boss" McGee said putting the address up on the big screen. "Tony, Ziver, check it out."

They were in Tony's car within minutes, navigating to the boyfriend's house. "I must say, Agent David, I'm quite impressed with your work today!" Tony said taking her hand. "Which work?" Ziva asked, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "I think we've acted perfectly natural in our work environment so far. Plus I've only thought about grabbing you and pulling you into the elevator for a some steamy privacy a couple times. Less than before, actually." Ziva rolled her eyes. "We need to focus on the case, Tony." She said rubbing her thumb across his hand. "Wait, so you used to fantasize about me and you in the elevator? I seem to remember we had quite a bit of privacy for an extended period of time in the elevator once, and you didn't use that to your advantage." Tony chuckled and replied,  
"Well not because I didn't want you then, trust me. And, of course I thought about it, the elevator and the bathroom have been our only private locations at work. I would love nothing more than to take advantage of them now." Ziva rolled her eyes yet again, he really could be quite a child sometimes, but she loved it. "We really do need to talk to Gibbs, Ziva. I didn't tell you this before, but he has made several comments to me recently that lead me to believe he has suspected something between us for quite some time now. I think it's best if we go ahead and tell him. Today." Tony looked her in the eye when he said today and saw her hesitation. "I've been thinking about it too, and I believe you are right, it's a conversation I'm dreading, but I don't want to loose Gibbs' trust." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Ok, i will let him know we need to see him. Together?" He asked. "Together." She stated confidently.

After speaking to the boyfriend and the bartender who was serving the victim at the club, they headed back to the office with very little to go on. The boyfriend had an alibi and the bartender apparently wasn't too good with details, but promised to call if he thought of anything. Once they were in the elevator, heading up to the bull pen, Tony pulled the emergency stop. He backed Ziva up to the corner of the elevator and pinned her hands above her head with one of his. "This is what I think about doing in the elevator, among other things." He placed his other hand on her hip and his lips on her neck. He kissed down to her chest and back up to her cheek. Ziva's heart began to race and her breathing increased, he was setting flames to her with his lips. Then he kissed her mouth. They were taken aback by the intense desire ignited within them. They were kissing each other furiously, a kiss of passion and pent up emotion from their years of ignorance. Ziva freed her hands and moved them to Tony's face as she pulled away. Neither spoke, but they peered deeply into each others eyes and took a moment to catch their breath. Ziva subconsciously checked her hair and clothes to make sure nothing was disheveled while Tony set the elevator back in motion. Just before the elevator doors opened, Ziva whispered, "Wow, I like this elevator more now, I'd love to see what you wanted to do in the bathroom." Tony laughed out loud at this as she exited the elevator.

"What's funny, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. "You know this one," he pointed at Ziva, "has always been a trip, boss." Gibbs flashed an unimpressed, unbelieving look at Tony and slapped the back of his head as he walked by. The day went on without a hitch. Between Abby, Ducky and McGee, the case was all but solved. The victim had left the club with one of the guys from the bar. Turns out, her roommate happened to be dating the man. Jealousy had driven her to kill her best friend. And they probably wouldn't have found out so quickly, except she made one major mistake in her haste. They just needed to make an arrest. The entire team was thankful that the case was solved so quickly. Ziva would get to have her hot weekend with Tony after all. She was thinking about what they could do, maybe have a picnic, or maybe she would make him breakfast in bed. It was then she realized that he may not want to spend the entire weekend with her. When she heard Gibbs voice, she jumped. "DiNozzo, David, conference room. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews, they keep me going! This was another super fun chapter to write! It's short and to the point! Let me know if you like it by adding your review, please? **

**Disclaimer: I do not worn NCIS or its characters! **

Chapter 4

Ziva was freaking out mentally. How did he know? Had someone seen them? Had Tony told him without her knowledge? She looked at Tony, who didn't seem surprised at all. They walked slowly, several paces behind Gibbs so she could whisper to him. "What's going on Tony, did you tell him we needed to talk?" She asked as quiet as possible in her distress. "No, I haven't yet, I'm not sure what he's doing. Act natural." Tony whispered back. Once inside, Gibbs motioned for them both to sit and took the seat across from them. "Two things. First off, I need to send the two of you to France. It's a matter of national security. You will be briefed in Vance's office in 20 minutes. You will meet up with a team that has been undercover there for months. You are a recently engaged couple and you will be dealing with very wealthy, very dangerous people. McGee and I will be joining you, behind the scenes. We fly out tonight as soon as McGee returns from securing our killer. Once the briefing is over, you will have an hour to pack and meet us at the airport." Gibbs paused for a moment to let this sink in. Then continued, "I also wanted to make you aware that at the request of Agent Parsons, security cameras have been installed in the elevators. Apparently someone held him in the elevator against his will." He shot a glare in Tony's direction. "Does this mean anything to the two of you?" Tony knew that Gibbs must've seen them just before he met them outside the elevator and was giving them a chance to fess up before he nailed them.

Tony was stunned silent. It was Ziva who kept her level head and spoke. "Gibbs, we can explain." Gibbs shot her his confused look. "Explain what, Ziver?" Gibbs asked quizzically. The room was silent for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. "We can explain what happened in the elevator boss." Tony chimed in finally. "Go ahead, DiNozzo." Tony looked at Ziva and raised an eyebrow, silently letting her know she could take back over the talking as soon as she pleased. He was begging her to. She gave the slightest shake of her head and moved her hand out in front of her as if to say, the floor is all yours. Tony gave her his 'gee thanks' look and dove in head first.

"See boss, the things is, we have been wanting to schedule a meeting with you all day. I guess now's as good a time as any. I know we need to get going but we might as well discuss it before our newest mission begins. Actually boss, I can't believe you're going to let us play house again now that you know." Tony trailed off. "Know what, DiNozzo? Gibbs asked looking more puzzled by the second. Why did he have to do that? Make everyone think that he was completely clueless as to what was going on when they already knew he was fully aware. "Know about Ziva and me boss. We were hoping to be able to tell you before you found out from any other sources. Of course, we weren't aware of the cameras and now you know more about Ziva and me than you'd like am I right?" Tony chuckled his nervous chuckle. Gibbs looked at him incredulously, raised an eyebrow and said nothing. So Tony continued. "You see boss, we have been struggling for years under the weight of Rule # 12, and we have never, I swear, broken this rule before. And technically, we haven't broken it now. Ziva and I aren't dating per say, we are in love. We just came to this realization, or I guess you could say just acted upon it last night. We wanted to tell you immediately." Tony finished, feeling the weight of secrecy lift from his shoulders. He was not good at keeping secrets, especially from Gibbs. "I am sorry you found out this way, Gibbs." Ziva stated regretfully, looking him straight in the eye.

Gibbs stood, put both his hands on the table in front of him, leaned over it and made direct eye contact with Tony. He repeated this with Ziva, to the point where it was uncomfortable, even though Gibbs was like a father to them both. He moved toward the door and said the words "in love" under his breath. Just before he opened the door he said, "DiNozzo, David, the elevator cameras go live at 0800 tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys keep me writing! Special thanks to Rose, whose feedback resulted in a much more aesthetically pleasing layout! Review and enjoy! **

**I do not own NCIS or its characters!**

Chapter 5

They sat for a moment in silence, Tony's mouth agape in horror. Ziva chuckled at his exaggerated expression then turned serious again.

"Tony, we must've sounded like idiots to him. Next time, lets clarify exactly how much information Gibbs has before we make a confession." She sighed, "I am relieved though, that the dog is out of the bag."

"Cat. The cat is out of the bag, babe." Tony kissed her forehead and continued. "I'm sure I did sound pretty dumb, and I know he's got to be wondering what went on in that elevator." Tony laughed at the thought. "Gibbs will want to discuss this later I'm sure, but now we better get going, we need to pack."

"Babe? Is that what you're planning on calling me?" Ziva stood and gave him a disapproving look.

"Would you prefer I stick with Sweet Cheeks?" Tony asked with a wink, approaching the door.

"Babe is fine, babe." Ziva said with a roll of her eyes. "What do you think Gibbs is going to do with us?"

"I don't know. As long as he doesn't break up the team, I'm fine with any punishment. We mesh so well together professionally, and there's no way I'm letting anyone else watch out for you, especially now." Tony's tone turned serious as they walked out of the conference room and toward the elevator. "I've always worried about you, Ziva, but I fear it will be much worse now."

He stopped her in the hallway and grabbed her arms to turn her toward him. They were face to face and Ziva felt the weight of his emotions as he spoke.

"You have to promise me that you will let me have your back now. No more solo missions or secrets that could get you killed. You have to keep me informed, I need to know your plans. I'm not trying to sound controlling I just can't imagine if something were to hap- "he was cut off by a very soft, brief kiss.

"Don't say it Tony, there's no need to worry about things that may never happen. I promise you, I will not be reckless as I have in the past. I had nothing to live for before. Nothing to call my own. I've lived only for revenge these last several months. Now I have a reason to be safe. Now I have you. I expect you to look after me. In the field and in life. Because that's what a man does for his woman, right?" She asked touching his cheek.

"You mean you are going to allow it? Without protest?" Tony asked as he released her and they continued walking.

"I will not promise not to protest, Tony. You know me well enough to know that sometimes I can be stubborn and I don't back down easily. I know you well enough to know that at times, you will annoy me and I will want you to stop being so protective. We will work through it though, because we love each other. You will have to be patient with me and help me learn how to be with someone again."

"We will learn together." Tony said as they stepped onto the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Ziva pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his neck where her face was nuzzled. When she pulled back and made eye contact with him, they both smiled, remembering their earlier exchange in this same elevator.

Tony shook the thought from his head to avoid further temptation, remembering that this location would no longer be an option for a rendezvous, and said "I believe I've developed a great deal of patience with you. I did wait eight years for you, after all."

Tony smiled, took Ziva's hand and brought it to his lips to place a small kiss on it. "Love you, Sweet Cheeks."

"I love you too my little hairy butt." Ziva said playfully.

"My butt is not hairy, Z." Tony said, completely serious.

"Maybe you can refresh my memory soon" She said raising her eyebrows. A question and an invitation.

"That can be arranged." He said winking at her.

They walked to their cars and went their separate ways to pack.

Neither was aware that, just before Ziva kissed Tony in the hallway, McGee was about to round the corner. He had seen and heard everything. He walked the other way as quickly as possible, and made sure to avoid being seen as they exited. But the words 'because we love each other' kept playing in his head, and he was absolutely certain he had seen Ziva kiss Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Yes, I'm country and I say y'all...often. Sorry it has taken me so much time to update, it has been a disastrous week on the work front. Also, in my down time, I've been so busy reading fanfic, I haven't had time to write!**

**I wanted to make my motivations for writing know due to questions about this story being unrealistic. I try to keep the characters as in-character as possible. However, I do not try to make my storyline similar to what we will actually be seeing on the show. Really, not even realistic based on what we've been seeing on NCIS lately. The writers would never be this generous to us Tiva fans. I started writing fanfic because I like to make up my own endings! Its just so fun! I've been mentally rewriting stories for years, just never wrote it down until now. Thanks for all the PM's, favs, follows and reviews! Whether your feedback is good or bad, I love hearing from you! So, read, review and enjoy! Here's chapter 6!**

**I do not own NCIS or its characters!**

McGee had just finished closing the book on their case from earlier that day. He was approaching the bull pen to type up some last minute paperwork before they left the country for who knows how long. When he found Tony and Ziva having their discussion, he knew he should've given them some privacy, but he just couldn't. Something within him physically held him to the place where he stood. He had to keep listening. Sometimes he loathed how nosy he was. He always seemed to know information he wished he could un-know. And then, his least favorite personality trait would inevitably kick in. The inability to keep a secret.

"Abby." He thought aloud. "I have to tell Abby."

But, there was no time for that now. McGee had to finish typing up a report and get on a plane. He used saying goodbye to Abby to justify going to talk to her. He went down to the lab to find it empty. He felt his anxiety grow just a bit when he thought of holding this new, juicy, information in for an extended period of time. It was after quitting time on a Friday night though and he knew that if Abby was gone, so was everyone else. He finished his work and went home to pack a bag.

Tony and Ziva boarded the plane to find Gibbs already in his seat and no sign of McGee. Ziva sat by the window, Tony beside her in the aisle seat. He felt a twinge of fear as he sat down beside Gibbs with only a small aisle separating them. What's the worst he could do? Head slap? The look he received from Gibbs let him know that he wanted to do more damage than a palm to the head would afford. Tony's mind was flying a mile a minute.

"If only I'd kept my mouth shut and let Gibbs do the talking. Maybe we could've told him properly." He thought. "Maybe he wouldn't be looking at me like that right now."

Not that it would've made much difference how Gibbs found out. Ziva was like a daughter to him. Since Gibbs didn't get to see his own daughter grow up, Ziva and Abby had quickly become his adopted, beloved daughters. So Gibbs was always going to be protective of them. Ziva had also been hurt so badly by the last relationship she was in that no one expected her to move on for years, possibly ever. Then there were the rules. Tony's theory had always been that rules were meant to be broken. But he knew, that with this particular rule, there could be no exceptions. Not in Gibbs mind. He'd been down that road and saw where it lead. Surely, though he had noticed the way Tony and Ziva looked at each other for years. He sure noticed Tonys worries and accused him of hiding something that happened in Berlin.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded, still glaring in the younger mans direction.

"Yeah, boss?" Tony said with worry in his voice and written all over his face.

" Ziva?" Gibbs said, tone demanding attention.

"Yes, Gibbs?" Ziva responded looking Gibbs right in the eye innocently.

"We will discuss this thoroughly in a more private setting, but for now I need to make sure you understand something. The minute your relationship interferes with this assignment, or any assignment for that matter, it's over. I will have DiNozzo moved to another team in a heartbeat." He sighed and continued. "Rules are rules for a reason. I don't need anything weakening our team. When you are working, your first loyalty is to NCIS and the assignment at hand, no exceptions."

"Why me,boss?" Tony asked when he should've been clarifying that he understood.

Gibbs didn't need to speak the words on his mind, they were loud and clear in his expression.

"We understand, Gibbs." Ziva said first and Tony gave the same reply just a second after Ziva spoke it.

It was then that McGee arrived. "Tony, Ziva, boss." He greeted them with a nod and sat down directly behind Tony.

The plane took off and everyone was silent for a while until they were sure Gibbs was asleep. When he knew it was safe, Tim leaned around the back of Tony's chair to speak to him.

"Hey Tony, remember that horror movie with Jennifer Love Hewitt? Something about a hit and run and the guy stalking her and her friends? What was that called?"

"I Know What You Did Last Summer, McNotamoviebuff" Tony said, wondering why McGee, or anyone for that matter, found that particular movie noteworthy enough to speak of.

"Yeah, that's it. I Know What You Did Last Summer." McGee said while moving his eyes from Tony to Ziva and back again several times in a severely exaggerated manner.

Tony looked at McGee like he was a total moron. So McGee continued.

"Last summer or last night or...an hour ago." He trailed off when saw the realization appear on Tony's face.

"Took you a minute to think of that one, huh? You should be proud." Tony shook his head. "How, Mcsnoop?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Wasn't snooping, Tony, I was just doing some work and overheard a conversation. Oversaw a kiss too, maybe." McGee said with a shake of his head. "Still don't know if my eyes and ears were deceiving me."

When Ziva heard the word kiss, she leaned up and across Tony to give McGee a warning look. "We will talk later, McGee." She said with authority.

Tim wasn't ready to let it go just yet. "Guys, really, how could you not tell me something this big? Something so" he paused, searching for a proper description of the situation. "So life and job altering? As a friend and a coworker, I should've been informed immediately. For my own safety if nothing else. I mean, who's gonna have my back when you two are too busy having each other's?"

"We had only just told Gibbs when you spied on us." Ziva informed him. "And we will talk later. Right now, I want to sleep."

"We'll, whatever Gibbs said, be prepared for the real storm to hit when we land and the information has had ample time to sink in." McGee said, finally done, having gotten his rant out of the way.

The storm would, indeed, engulf them whole when they landed and started their assignment. But the impending danger would not come from Gibbs. Not even their legendary leader would've seen this one coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! This chapter will reveal the true nature of their mission and...maybe something else? Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

They settled nicely into their hotel rooms. Ziva and Tony were on the 20th floor. Or should I say Bianca and Fredrick. McGee and Gibbs were straight across the hall in adjoining rooms. They had set up cameras in the living area of all three rooms so they could communicate easily and watch who entered and exitedTony and Ziva's room. They were all exhausted from the long flight and were planning a nap as soon as possible.

There was a knock at the door. Ziva opened to find Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs nodded to Ziva and entered the room. McGee gave an awkward smile and lingering eye contact with Ziva. He was trying to embarrass her, but it wouldn't happen.

"Alright, are we all clear on why we are here and what this mission entails?" Gibbs asked with doubt in his voice as he looked DiNozzo up and down.

He heard three 'Yes, Boss' In unison.

They had been briefed basically three times. Tony wondered why Gibbs was acting so nervous about this mission, it was so unlike him. Yes, it would be dangerous, but aren't they all? Tony and Ziva would be undercover. Gibbs and McGee would stay behind the scenes and monitor them via camera. They would hide out in a nearby car when they attended parties and dinners. They were looking for two particular couples. Brothers that were both engaged to beautiful women, they were very rich and powerful, and bad. The men were heads of a human trafficking operation that also involved smuggling drug and weapons. These men had kidnapped at least 20 women, Gibbs was sure there were more. Two were US Navy officers that were working temporarily at the embassy. They were basically using Ziva as bait, which made Tony feel nauseous. Tony was going to try and sell them about $100,000 worth of quality drugs from Mexico, but what they would really be interested in, was Ziva. These men prayed on the beautiful, rich women who's husbands were powerful. This presented more of a challenge for them and this year alone, 10 wealthy women had gone missing along with their husbands money or drugs or weapons, sometimes both. Since these men were staying in the same hotel as the team, Ziva would be an easy, extremely desirable target for them.

"Gibbs, what's really going on here?" Tony asked with a troubled look at Gibbs. "I've never heard you ask so many times in the course of a few hours if we all understand. We get it, the mission will be dangerous, particularly for Ziva." He then shot a glance at her and took her hand in his. "But boss, she's a ninja, she's gonna be fine."

Gibbs looked at their intertwined fingers and softened. "I'm not as worried about Ziva as I am you, Tony. Ziva is going to be put in a tough situation and I need to know that you will keep your head on straight. No going off on a rescue mission of your own. This entire team, and the officials assigned to the case here, will be informed of your every move. It is imperative that this" he motioned his hands between the pair, "doesn't cloud your judgement. If they do take Ziva, we will find her together. We don't believe it will get to that point. All we need is enough to prove who these men are and what they do."

"Got it, boss." Tony nodded. "I will not do anything you wouldn't do. Promise."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

"Ok guys, there is a camera here, in these flowers ,that covers from the door of your room to the edge of the living space. There is another in the kitchen. I've left the rest of the room um, private. So any visitors you have, make sure they stay in these areas. We will be monitoring these every minute along with the local agents assigned to help us." McGee was visibly uncomfortable with his next statement, but felt like he had to add it in. "Please, don't make me watch anything I don't want to see." A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Gibbs considered giving McGee a head slap for that, but figured that with DiNozzo, you couldn't be too specific in your instructions and requests.

"One last thing." Gibbs said, as he threw a small red velvet pouch at Tony. "You'll have to look the part."

Tony peaked inside the pouch to find a flawless diamond ring. It was at least 10 karats, princess cut, and white gold. Tony winked at Gibbs and knelt to one knee in front of Ziva.

"Bianca, beautiful Bianca. These past eight years have been the best of my life. We have grown together in so many ways and you have forever changed the man that I am. You can effect me in ways I never thought possible. Your eyes speak to my soul, and your lips speak to my heart. Please, make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife. Will you marry me?" Tony held out the ring then, and heard a gasp from Ziva's lips.

Ziva covered her mouth with her right hand and allowed Tony to grasp her left. That ring was so gorgeous, the thought of keeping up with it made Ziva a nervous wreck. It cost plenty more than her yearly salary, she was sure.

"Yes, Fredrick! Yes, of course I will!" Ziva answered, the whole situation feeling slightly too real to be entirely comfortable.

Tony placed the ring on Ziva's hand and thought it looked absolutely stunning on her finger. He rose and kissed Ziva's nose.

"Now you look the part, Ziver." Gibbs said with a smile. "Here are the other items we were given for the two of you to wear." Gibbs handed them another pouch full of fine jewelry. Watches, cuff links, money clips and pocket watches for Tony and an impressive assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and hair pieces for Ziva. "Guard them with your life, I doubt we could replace them if we each gave our life savings. Your evening wear and cocktail clothes should arrive any minute. Let's all try and get some sleep in, we will be up late this evening." Gibbs and McGee exited and went to their rooms.

Once the door was closed, Tony felt Ziva's eyes linger on him as he was looking out the window. "So, did you mean it?" Ziva said elbowing his side before taking his hand. "That I have made you who you are today?"

"Meant every word, Z." Tony said bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Every word?" Ziva said playfully, "So you think I'm beautiful? I'm shocked Tony!"

"I don't think you're beautiful, Ziva. That doesn't begin to describe you. You are, by far, the most stunning creation on God's green earth. I've never seen a sight to surpass you." He kissed her hand.

Ziva was taken aback by these words. She was trying to joke with him and lighten the mood, but his mind was in another place. Ziva leaned up and kissed him passionately igniting the flame between them once again.

Tony was the first to pull back. "We better not give McGee anything he doesn't want to see." He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. "Let's go to bed."

Ziva wondered what Tony's intentions were once they reached the bed. As soon as she finished the thought, he showed her exactly what he had in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Ok, so I know this story has been moving pretty slow so far, but bear with me, from this chapter, going forward, things will start to pick up. And I hope to post a chapter a day from now on, time permitting! Don't hold me to that, but I will try my best! :) Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows they mean so much! Please review or PM, let me know what you think! **

Chapter 8

Ziva woke up to the sound of that pesky alarm clock. Two hours was simply not long enough for her to feel rested and rejuvenated. She was not ready for the dinner party her and Fredrick had been invited to. She wondered who had come up with that particular name for Tony. He most definitely did not look like a Fredrick. She was glad they had some alone time to set expectations for this mission. She was just as worried as Gibbs that if something were to happen to her, he would not use his common sense. She thought back to him laying her down on the bed and kissing her. Neither wanted to stop, but Tony wanted to make sure Ziva got her rest in, they had a long night ahead of them. Ziva knew there was no time for this replay she was running in her mind, so she rose and decided to let Tony sleep while she got ready.

She stepped to the window and looked out upon the city. Bordeaux. She had silently hoped that they would be returning to Paris the moment Gibbs said they were going to France. This city, however was equally as beautiful, even if it was less famous. It was legendary for its wines and gorgeous architecture. Even though they were here on assignment, Ziva silently hoped to see some of those sights.

Ziva was dressed and in full hair and make up when she went to wake Tony. She leaned over the bed and poked him in the side. He flinched, and was about to yell out an expletive, when he caught sight of the stunning woman in front of him. Tony tried to stifle the gasp that rose from his lungs but was unsuccessful. She was literally breathtaking.

The underlining of her dress was exactly the same color as her skin, the overlay was a luscious black lace, giving the appearance that she was clad in the lace and nothing else. The neckline plunged down so far that Tony could see almost to her belly button. The sides of her breasts were clearly visible. The lower half of the gown hugged her body perfectly down to her knees then flared out into a mermaid skirt. Tony could see every last little curve on her body and it was driving him mad. Her hair was left in it's naturally curly state, the left side pulled back into a flower hair clip that was made from black lace. How he loved those natural curls. He went crazy for them. Then there was her face. Ziva had always been the type of woman who woke up beautiful. She wore very little make up most days, not feeling the need to glam up for work. Tonight was different though. Her entire face was glimmering softly when the light hit it, and Tony was mesmerized.

"Tony, are you alright?" Ziva said, actually worried. She sat down on the bed beside him. He hadn't spoken or moved since he awakened with a gasp a full minute earlier.

Tony shook his head. He had no words. He reached out and touched her face and let his fingers fall all the way from her cheek to the end of the split in her gown. He slid his hand inside her dress and let it rest on her bare waist as he pulled her in closer. He kissed the same trail his hand made seconds earlier in reverse. Starting with her stomach and working his way back to her lips.

Tony sighed as his lips left hers. "Ziva, you are breathtaking."

Ziva smiled and rolled her eyes, effectively masking the desire that shot through her at his touch. "Get dressed, Tony. We both have to look the part"

When they arrived at their party, it was time to mingle. Ziva hated mingling, especially with people she was suspicious of. They floated around during the cocktail hour and engaged in small talk with many couples. None of which were the Godwin brothers, their wanted men. She was complemented on her dress, hair and most often, her ring. Ziva didn't have to fake the look of admiration she directed at Tony each time one of their new acquaintances told her that she had a keeper, or how great a job he did picking out her ring. Tony also had his fair share of complements dressed in his black suit and dark gray button down, they looked and acted like a perfectly matched couple. All the while, they were in contact with Gibbs and McGee, who were directing them through the crowd each time they caught sight of someone who resembled one of the Godwin brothers.

"Tony, check your six, all the way at the edge of the balcony." Gibbs ordered in Tony's earpiece.

Ziva was engaged in conversation with a couple who appeared to be in their mid 60's when Tony excused himself. He moved in the general direction of the man Gibbs believed to be Andy Godwin. He and his brother, James were both in their 40's, which was very young considering the empire they had built.

"Got a visual, Boss." Tony said very quietly when he saw the man. "I think that's him." He stated approaching him.

"Mr. Godwin?" Tony asked, causing the man to turn. "Fredrick Calvin. I'm a friend of Elliot Lutz."

"Mr. Calvin, so nice to meet you, Elliot has told me so much about you and your beautiful fiancé. So pleased you could join us." Andy said seeming genuinely pleased to meet him.

Something about the way he drew out the word beautiful and lingered on the word fiancé was troubling to Tony. Perhaps he was just overly suspicious, but it definitely made him feel uneasy. They engaged in small talk for several minutes before Tony excused himself to check on Ziva. They arranged a wine tasting for the Lutz's, (the local undercover agents who had already been working on the Godwin's for months) Tony, Ziva and the Godwin brothers along with their fiancés. This would take place in two days time. Tony was relieved and surprised that he wanted to see them so privately this soon. The French agents must've done a great deal to have earned the trust of these powerful men in this relatively short amount of time.

They shook hands, and Tony made his way back to where he had left Ziva. She was nowhere to be seen, lost in the crowd.

"Z?" he said into his earpiece. No answer. He walked to the opposite edge of the balcony, where people were scarce to remain unheard.

"Boss, visual on Z?" There was no reply. "McGee, where is Ziva?" Still no reply. He was getting desperate, a sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

He searched frantically, looking for his partner, but he could not find her. He scurried through the entire ballroom and balcony. His worst fears were all being played out right before his eyes. His team mates were not responding. And Ziva was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Here is chapter 9! I believe I may have jinxed myself by saying I would post a chapter a day. I've had technical difficulties since then. But here you go! Enjoy! Thanks for all the faves, follow and Reviews!**

Chapter 9

Tony tried to tell himself that this was a good thing. That they cold catch the Godwin's and get home now. He was desperately trying to figure out how someone could've taken Ziva when he was no more than thirty yards from her. He could still hear her laugh when he walked away. Why hadn't she screamed? They couldn't have taken her in front of so many people and not made a scene. Something wasn't adding up.

"Boss?" Tony tried again to contact Gibbs through his earpiece. Nothing. "McGee?" Still no response.

Tony walked into the huge ballroom and towards the hallway that housed the restrooms. There was a window at the end of this hallway that gave him visual access of Gibbs and McGee.

The car was there, sitting right where it had been when they entered the house. Nothing looked out of place, except that he couldn't see Gibbs or McGee. He looked down the street as far as he could see in both directions and saw absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. No commotion whatsoever. It seemed that the only activity on the street was happening in the house where he stood.

When Tony was just about to turn around, he felt a hard object painfully poke his back. He hadn't heard the footsteps warning that someone was approaching. Not a sound, he didn't know there was danger until the gun, he assumed, was touching his back. He looked at the reflection in the window and saw the long black hair being tossed the the side.

Just then he heard seductively in his ear, "Going somewhere?" In a very familiar voice.

Ziva's.

"Z!" Tony said turning and pulling her into him. He wanted to laugh and cry in the same moment. He also felt a twinge of anger that she hadn't told him where she was going. The overwhelming feeling though, was relief. She was here, in his arms. No one had taken her. He loosened his tight grip on her to hold her face in his hands. He searched her eyes while his thumbs traced her cheeks, jaw and neck. He pulled her in for a brief kiss then stared at her again.

"Bianca, next time please inform me of where you are going. I was scared to death, I couldn't find you!" Tony said in a firm yet forgiving voice.

"I did, Fred." Ziva said brushing her finger across her earpiece.

Tony pulled her in for another hug and whispered close to her ear. "Something's happened, all communication is down between us, McGee and Gibbs."

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, I must not have heard you. You wanna get out of here?"

"We haven't even eaten our dinner, love." Ziva said touching his face. "As soon as we've eaten, we will go. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, B. I was just really worried, I didn't know where you were. I'm sorry to disappoint you, I know how you were looking forward to this night, but I'd rather go now." Tony said taking her hand. "Besides, now that I've seen you in this dress, I have more exciting things planned than eating dinner."

"Behave, Mr. Calvin." Ziva said tugging gently on his tie. "If you insist, we can go. But you better have something extravagant in mind to make up for the superb meal I'm missing."

The two continued with this banter until their car was brought around by the valet. Anyone watching them would've heard and thought nothing of the pair leaving early. As soon as they were in the car, Tony drove around the block to meet up with Gibbs and McGee.

They reached the car, and still, the remainder of their team was nowhere to be seen. Tony parked behind it on the street and got out to examine the car and look for any clues that may lead to their whereabouts. Just then, the porch light of the house in front of them flipped on and Gibbs appeared in the doorway.

So this was the house the 'Lutz's' were staying in. It was every bit as grand as the one he'd just left. The entire neighborhood was over the top. Tony turned to motion to Ziva to get out of the car, but she was already beside him. They walked to Gibbs as he spoke.

"So I guess you noticed someone scrambled the signal so we couldn't communicate. McGee can tell you more about it. He says whoever did this knows that we are some type of law enforcement, though we don't think they made you.

Gibbs was cut off by McGee. "That is, unless they can track the pairing from our earpieces to yours, but they would really have to be pros for that to have happened. It requires very expensive equipment and they would have to break through quite a few high security firewalls."

"So I guess we find out at the wine tasting then." Tony said glancing a worried look in Ziva's direction.

"We've already arranged for extra backup in case they made you." Gibbs said making eye contact with Tony, telling him it would be ok and not to worry. "Let's get back to the hotel and get some rest. "

The team drove off then, leaving the local agents to continue their surveillance. Tony and Ziva were very quiet on their drive. Tony could think of nothing but Ziva, and what he would do if she were taken from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I loved writing this one. Super loved. Hope you do too. Thanks for the continued support! Leaving this one with a cliffhanger, which I try to do for every chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews, PM's, follows and favorites make my day! Y'all are awesome!**

Chapter 10

The next day went by very quickly for the team. They were reviewing footage from the last few months in an attempt to learn the habits, signals, most frequented establishments, and hopefully find some incriminating evidence, of the Godwin's. They spent a great deal of time talking to their counterparts, the local agents, acquiring their intel on the entire operation. They believed that the wine tasting may provide the opportunity to gain some kind of information to lead them to the missing women. Ultimately, the goal was to arrest the Godwin's and end their entire operation but the most important thing presently was finding the missing women safely and returning them home.

The Lutz's had gotten in close with the Godwin brothers, but it had taken months for them to gain the brothers' trust. Tony and Ziva were presented to the Godwin's as American diamond smugglers who also had connections in human trafficking in America. They were to connect the Godwins with the people that could deliver the women through the right channels until they reached their proper location.

They all hoped that the wine tasting would go well, that they would be shown trustworthy. Then Andy Godwin, who was the unsaid leader, would invite them for a private meeting at his home where he would proposition a deal.

Ziva was no stranger to human trafficking, it was rampant in her part of the world. She had seen, and almost been a victim of this, many times as a child. She knew that some poor families would actually sell their children into this slavery to put food on the table. The thought disgusted her completely, and made her feel deeply saddened. She always silently hoped that the world would progress, that people would change. She had to remind herself that she was a part of that change. That she was making a difference, or at least making a heartfelt attempt. It was this line of thought that was running through her mind as she and Tony entered their hotel room after a grueling day of information overload.

As always, Tony could sense the weight of her thoughts. He decided to let it go for a while and give her a moment alone.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower." He told her, kissing her cheek.

Ziva nodded her head and gave a half smile. She felt both relief and anxiety knowing that she would have some time alone with her thoughts.

Tony was no longer terrified about Ziva being captured now that he knew how essential he, as Mr. Calvin, could be to the Godwin's business in America. That is, if they decided to let him in. Andy very well could've just wanted to make a new acquaintance. He was anxious now more than anything.

As he stood in the shower, letting water run over his face, he thought of Ziva's weak smile and all the sudden it hit him. He'd been thinking about how he would react if something were to happen to Ziva. And in this moment he realized, he actually couldn't live without her. Not just mentally or emotionally, but he honestly felt that he literally could not go on if she were not by his side. He had never felt this way before, his very life dependent on the life of another. They had not even been intimate yet and he already knew. He was never going to let her go. As long as he was there, she would be safe. He wanted to be with her right now, and always. He sped up his shower so he could be close to her and bring her back from her disturbing thoughts.

He was just stepping out and putting his towel around him when the bathroom door opened. Somehow knew that Ziva must've had a similar epiphany.

"Tony." Ziva said, throwing her body around his, hands around his neck, face nuzzled into his chest.

She didn't care that he was wet, or that her clothes were getting more sopped by the second. She only cared about feeling his arms wrap tightly around her waist as he lifted her off the ground. She began kissing his neck, then moved to fiercely kiss his lips. The kiss was filled with desire, heat, passion, most of all love.

Tony walked them to the bed and laid them down. He broke their kiss and just stared for a moment before speaking.

"You alright, Z?" He said stroking her face and searching her eyes.

"I'm okay, Tony. I just didn't want to be away from you anymore. This mission just feels so, so-" she was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"I know, Z. It does, but we are going to be great, I won't let anyone take you from me. They can't actually, because I've decided that I refuse to live without you. I've realized that I depend on you to keep going. Without you, I'm just an old man with lame movie references." Tony smirked, seeing that his speech had caused a real, dazzling, Ziva smile to appear, the first one he had seen all day.

Ziva's smile faded and she turned serious when she spoke, "Tony, it is I who depend on you. Even though I know how serious a situation we are walking into, I'm not scared because I know you will be there. I have also come to the realization that I never want to be without you." She touched his hand that was resting on her neck.

"So the feeling is mutual I see. I guess we are stuck with each other, then?" Tony said bringing her hand to his lips.

"Definitely stuck" Ziva said with a smile.

"Ziva David, I'm going to marry you." Tony said looking her straight in the eye.

She knew he meant it and her heart skipped a beat. Ziva shot up in the bed and gave a look of mock dissatisfaction.

"Shouldn't you ask my opinion first?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't worry," Tony said sitting up with her and pulling her in for another long kiss. He moved to take her earlobe gently into his teeth and whispered, "I will."

A few moments later, the commotion coming from the street below pulled them out of their bubble and back into reality. Ziva was the first to reach the window and peer out. Before Tony could reach her, he heard what he thought was glass breaking, though he didn't notice if it shattered. Because she did. Shattered to the floor, blood already pooling beneath her. Ziva had been shot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello All! Hope you liked the cliffhanger I left you with in the last chapter! Let's see how Tony holds up! **

**To the guest reviewer, whose dad's name is James Godwin, that is so funny! Love it! Thanks to everyone for your continued support!**

Chapter 11

Tony was completely blindsided. All this time he had worried about Ziva being captured. He never even considered her being shot. He leaned down beside her on the floor and started assessing her injuries. The bullet had pierced her shoulder, and she had hit her head on the edge of the nightstand when she fell. Her head wound looked minor, barely any blood was coming from it, so he focused on the shoulder.

"Ziva, are you with me?" He said looking at the wound in her left shoulder. Tony couldn't help but think that if she had moved even a little to the left, the shot would've killed her instantly. Probably what the shooter was going for. He grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and put pressure on the wound.

"Yes, Tony." She said in a voice so weak neither of them recognized it as Ziva's.

"They got your shoulder, it's bleeding a lot. Stay with me, don't pass out on me. I'm right here, never going anywhere, Love." Tony said still applying pressure with one hand while calling Gibbs with the other.

"Boss!" Tony shouted urgently. "Ziva's been shot!"

Tony hung up and called 911. Within seconds Gibbs was opening the door to their room.

"DiNozzo, get dressed you need to be ready when they take her." Gibbs replaced Tonys hand with his and continued the pressure on her wound.

"Tony! Stay, please stay." Ziva used all of her energy to shout out with urgency.

"Ziver, stay with us. Stay awake, ok? Tony is just getting dressed, he's not going anywhere." Gibbs told her, taking her other hand in his free one.

Tony quickly found clothes and put them on, trying his best to stay strong and keep from crying. Ziva needed him to be strong right now more than ever. He resolved that he would not break down. Not yet, anyway.

Tony returned very quickly and sat on his knees beside her. He was stroking her hair, her face, trying to comfort her. He placed small kisses on her nose, forehead and lips. He repeated comforting words to her, I love you, I'm here, you're alright, stay with me.

Gibbs called McGee, who was ordered to the street below to try and find the shooter.

"Help will be here soon, Ziver. Tony will stay with you, McGee and I are going to find who did this to you." He quickly got up and exited the room, already dialing for local backup to search the area.

Ziva finally succumbed to the blood loos and went unconscious. It was then that Tony allowed the weight of the scene in front of him sink in. He didn't try to be strong anymore, he stared at her as the tears began to fall silently down his face.

A few minutes later, the EMTs arrived at the door. Tony let them in while explaining Ziva's condition. They went to work immediately, leaving Tony to his own devices. He slumped down in the corner and listened with his head in his hands, waiting to hear something he could understand. He had never been a big fan of waiting, especially now, when his emotions were so unpredictable.

They put Ziva on a stretcher and Tony followed them to the ambulance.

"Are you the husband?" The EMT named Dany asked. He was about 65 years old, with salt and pepper hair and a cheerful disposition.

"Will be soon enough. You've got to get her well for me, so I can ask her. I'm listed as her next of kin." Tony said with a grave expression, climbing in the ambulance and not giving them a chance to deny him.

Dany closed the door and climbed in the back with him. He began checking Ziva, hooking her to an IV and recording her vitals.

"She will be fixed up good as new very soon. How long have you been together?" He asked, Tony now hearing his thick accent.

"Technically? less than two weeks." Tony smirked.

Dany raised his eyebrows at this.

"She's my partner, we've worked together going on 8 years. We've been dancing around our feelings since the day we met."

"Oh, I see." Dany smiled. "So how are you planning on asking her?"

"Actually, I had just told her, about a minute before the gunshot, that I was going to marry her." Tony smiled remembering her shocked expression and the way she sat up so quickly in the bed. He put both of his hands around one of Ziva's. "But I will most definitely be coming up with a perfect way to ask."

Tony's eyes flashed to Dany's ring finger. "So how did you ask your wife?" He asked, genuinely.

"Well, I took her back to the park where we first met. To the park bench we were sitting on that day. I had sponsored the bench, and on the gold plaque in the middle I had them write, For Gabrielle, then on the next line, Will you marry me? Then as soon as she read it, and turned back around, there I was on one knee." His expression changed at the fond memory.  
"Didn't have two dimes to rub together back then. Proposed with my grandmother's ring. She didn't mind though. We were so in love. And even more today than then, that's been forty years ago this fall."

"Wow, Dany. That was quite the proposal. Too bad we met at work, in the same room we spend all of our time together in. Not sure that would be romantic, or appropriate. Would definitely be frowned upon by the Boss." Tony was now contemplating a romantic proposal of his own.

It was then Tony realized that Dany was most definitely a pro at his job. He had taken perfect care of Ziva while simultaneously taking Tony's mind off of her peril completely. Tony watched him check Ziva's drip and smiled to himself, thankful to have met the man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello wonderful people! Let me apologize for any mistakes in this chapter, I wrote it on lunch break, I was feeling inspired and had to get this review thanks for all the kind words for chapter 11! Enjoy! **

Chapter 12

When they arrived at the hospital, Ziva was taken immediately into surgery. Tony was left in the waiting room alone. If only they were home right now, he would have Abby, Ducky and Jimmy to keep him from his thoughts and worries. But as it was, he had nothing but time and he was itching to get into the field and catch Ziva's shooter. Most of all, he just wanted to be with her, but he couldn't help but think his time would better serve her finding the culprit than sitting in a room reading a magazine.

His conversation with Dany had put his mind at ease. Although he was saddened that she was hurting, the knowledge that she would recover fully and nothing was critical had considerably stabilized his emotional state. He allowed his mind to wonder back to proposing to Ziva. He would have to talk to Gibbs to ask his permission personally and professionally. He was the only father Ziva had now and of course, their boss. He wondered why Gibbs had not tried to talk to them about their relationship yet. They had been busy with the case, but Tony had expected a conversation sooner rather than later.

He shook his head and smiled at how easily sidetracked he was. He didn't want to think about Gibbs, he wanted to think of Ziva. He knew it would be most appropriate to wait until he and Ziva had actually dated a while before asking her to marry him, but he didn't know if it mattered with her. They had known each other so long. They knew all the quirks, habits and annoying ways of the other and accepted each other in spite of it all.

Tony thought of Dany and how he had taken his wife back to the spot where they met to propose. Tony didn't have that option. He couldn't exactly propose in the bull pen. He thought of other places that were special to them. Berlin, where they danced and shared many heartfelt moments together. But that was all so emotionally charged with Bodnar and revenge. There was her apartment where they would watch movies and laugh together. There was the interrogation room where he questioned her when he decided she was the most complex and beautiful woman he'd ever met. He was reaching for something else though, something that made him realize he loved her. Paris. That's what kept creeping up the back of his mind over and over. Paris, the first time they shared a bed. Or, the first time they shared one in privacy and by their own choice. That's when he admitted to himself that he loved her. It had taken him entirely too long to let her know. He knew Ziva felt the same way about Paris, because they had both lied about taking the couch. If it was strictly platonic, they would've just told everyone they shared the bed. Paris, and here they were, already in France. He smiled to himself.

Tony's phone rang and he forced himself out of his reminiscing and into reality.

"Tony, we have the snipers in custody." He heard his bosses voice on the other end.

"Snipers?" Tony repeated. "As in plural?" He asked incredulously.

"Plural, Tony. There were two other rifles pointed at my room and McGee's." Gibbs said

"But why shoot us before the wine tasting, boss? What are we dealing with here?" Tony asked, confusion clear in his tone.

"McGee is looking into the security hack last night." Gibbs stated, then was interrupted by McGee.

"We believe they set up the wine tasting to do a legitimate business deal with you and Ziva. Then, when they found out who we were, they didn't want to give us an opportunity to ambush them. Didn't want us to know their whereabouts." McGee said sounding way too proud of himself.

"So the shooters are connected to the Godwin's operation?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, the same three men who generally do the dirty work. They aren't budging in interrogation, though." McGee said, it was his turn to be cut off by Gibbs.

"That's because I haven't gone in yet, McGee. Tony, you stay with Ziva and keep us updated." Gibbs ordered.

"Is there anything I can do to help from here, Boss? Feeling a little useless over here." Tony said honestly.

"Just take care of Ziva. If I think of anything, I'll let you know." Gibbs said then hung up.

Tony was relieved that he shooters were in custody, but resented slightly that he wasn't the one who caught them. He hated that he wasn't the one questioning them, but he knew thy were in capable hands. And the most important thing right now for him was Ziva. Getting the ninja back up to ninja par. His ninja. His Ziva. His future wife.


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning! So sorry this has taken me so long to post! I've had a much needed visit from family this week and I haven't been able to write! **  
**Thank you to all of you who review, especially those who review each chapter! This means so much! Where would you guys like to see this story go/end? I have several different ideas in mind and im trying to narrow it down a bit! **

**To my guest reviewer; **  
**I am definitely going to get back to the cliffhangers! I think they make it so much more interesting and they are very fun to come up with! More to come soon!**

**Thanks for the continued support! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Ziva woke up weakly to a mess of nurses fussing over her. She hated being fussed over. She assumed that they were waiting on her to wake up so she could be moved to a decent room. Surely this eight by ten whole in the wall was not her permanent room here.

"Well, good morning !" An overly cheerful, pudgy nurse called out.

She was mid forties but judging by her bottle blonde hair, youthful haircut and bright blue eyeshadow, she wished, maybe even imagined that she was much younger. The woman was obviously American and had a deep southern drawl that gave the impression she had grown up in the back woods of a southern state. Ziva wondered briefly how she had come to reside here.

"We've been waiting on you to come to. How do you feel?" The nurse said, moving closer to check Ziva's IV.

"Groggy and annoyed." Ziva said plainly.

The nurse smiled and laughed at Ziva. "That's to be expected, my dear, you've been through a trauma. I'm Cynthia, and I'll be your nurse during your stay here. In about an hour, the doctor should clear you to move from recovery into a room. Then you can have visitors." She smiled a little too sweetly, her pitch rising excitedly on the word visitors.

Cynthia, Ziva thought. She even has the name of a much younger woman. Ziva decided though, that it fit her perfectly. She had the name of a twenty one year old airhead and that's how she acted. Ziva shook her head to try and stop these thoughts. She had just met this woman, why was she thinking such rude things about her? Like she can help what her name is. Man, she really was irritable. She wondered what kind of medication they had given her to make her feel this way.

"So no visitors now, then?" Ziva asked thinking of her team, particularly Tony.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Cynthia said regrettably. "Although you have a very fine visitor who's been pacing the hallway for at least an hour waiting for news that you've awakened." She said, exaggerating the word fine.

This seemed to further annoy Ziva. Tony was extremely attractive, but how rude was it to comment about another woman's man when she was right there in front of you? Ziva calmed herself from exploding by reminding herself that she probably assumed Tony is just her partner.

"Must be Tony." Ziva said mustering a look of yearning with all her might. "He had just told me he wanted to marry me when a bullet so rudely entered my shoulder. He must be worried sick. Can't you make an exception for him?" Ziva pleaded.

"Sorry, hon. No visitors in recovery. Just the way it is. I will let him know you are awake though." Cynthia said, exiting the room and leaving Ziva alone.

She looked around the room for something of her own. She needed her cell phone. She wanted to contact Tony and Gibbs. She wanted to know if they had caught her shooter and make sure everyone was ok. It was amazing how much she remembered about the nights events. She recalled everything perfectly up to the point where she passed out. She remembered the panicking feeling she got when Gibbs made Tony change clothes. She didn't want him to leave her even for a second, because she knew, that as soon as he did, she would wake up in some cold room without him. And that's exactly what happened.

She remembered Tony getting in the shower while she was thinking about the case. She was rather disturbed actually. Then she had realized that if Tony were present, he would ease her mind. She never had to tell him what she was thinking. Never had to tell him that her thoughts were dark or that she needed comforting. He would just naturally comfort her. He would wrap her in a tight hug or brush the hair out of her eyes with his fingers. Even holding her hand made her calm and instantly more rational. She needed that now and mentally cursed the powers that be for ruling no visitors in recovery.

She must've been on an intense dose of painkillers because she barely felt a dull pain in her left arm and had a slight headache, but nothing major. She took it upon herself to judge that walking across the room was perfectly safe. She had to find her phone. The phone in the room would require a country code that she didn't have memorized, and she didn't know Gibbs number by heart. She lifted herself up, putting her weight on her arms without thinking and shrieked in pain. Within seconds, Cynthia was standing beside her.

"What happened, dear?" She asked inspecting her arm.

"I was going to get up to find my phone, and put weight on my arm without thinking." Ziva said, pain still shooting up and down her arm from the brief usage.

"We have a phone here in the room you can use, would you like me to dial it for you?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know the numbers by heart. Can you ask Tony if he has my cell?" Ziva asked desperately. She needed to know what was going on outside of here. She felt she may have a nervous breakdown in the next hour.

"I certainly will, sweetie. We're not supposed to allow the use of cell phones, but that's really more of a guideline than an actual rule. Just don't tell your doctor." Cynthia winked exiting the room.

Just then, an alarm sounded out in French. Code jaune, code argent, code noir. Code yellow, code silver, code black. This repeated several times. Ziva had no idea what these particular codes meant. She knew that amber was universally used for missing children and red for a patient in a life threatening state. She didn't bother with worrying about it since she was fine and no one else she knew was hospitalized.

It seemed like an eternity when Cynthia arrived to deliver Ziva's phone. Her annoyance almost lifted until she realized the woman was empty handed. Taking in her appearance, Ziva knew something was wrong. The old, cheerful Cynthia was gone, replaced by panicked, in-shock Cynthia.

"So I guess Tony didn't think to bring my phone?" Ziva sighed.

"I'm not sure." Cynthia replied. "Never got to him." She stated, not meeting Ziva's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ziva shot up to a sitting position. Her instincts compelling her to fear the worst.

"There was a code silver, meaning someone with a weapon of some sort was in the hospital and acting hostile. A code yellow was also instructed, meaning full lock down of all exits to the hospital. Then code black was called, meaning a possible abduction." Cynthia was moving toward the door as if Ziva would let her leave without further explanation.

"So the hallways are locked down, and you can't get to Tony?" Ziva clarified.

"Not the hallways, just the exits." Cynthia was getting antsy. "I'm not supposed to go into any detail with patients." She placed her hand on the door to exit. "We will be moving you to a room now, dear."

"Where is Tony?" Ziva shouted at the woman's back to no avail.

Cynthia exited.

Ziva screamed louder. "Where is Tony? You said he was pacing the halls! Where is he?"

She wanted to run, to find him and see with her own eyes that he was alright. But something in her gut told her it was useless. Code silver, code yellow, code black. A hostile person with a weapon, a lockdown and an abduction. A scene of horror was playing out in her mind. Someone had taken Tony at gunpoint. And she had no way of knowing if they left the hospital prior to the lockdown. Her heart ached and pounded in her chest. She pulled herself from the bed, ripping out her IV. She was going to help him.

How could this assignment have gone so terribly wrong? First, she was wounded. And now, Tony was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Only a few more chapters to write! I'm so excited about completing my first FanFic! Going to seriously try to get the chapters posted more frequently from here on out! Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks again for all the PM's, reviews, follows and favorites! **

Chapter 14

Ziva eluded several staff members who tried to hold her back. Someone hit a button to close the double doors on her, but she slipped through them just in time. She heard another code sound off over the intercom, she was sure it was telling employees to stop her. She didn't care though, she kept running at full speed dodging people left and right. At one point, she had to push her left side into a wall to keep a nurse from grabbing her. An excruciating pain shot through her shoulder, but she kept pushing through. She reached the waiting room and glanced in. No one was there. She rounded the corner and ducked into a stairwell. Bad choice. Although she found who she was looking for, she was not prepared for the arms that overtook her.

Within seconds of opening the door, she was being held with a gun to her neck by none other than James Godwin. She looked up and saw Tony in a similar position with a man she didn't recognize holding a gun to his head. Gibbs, McGee and three local police officers were standing with guns pointed at the two men

"You brought this on yourselves, coming here and involving your agency in our business. Could've kept your team from all this trouble if you'd simply stayed out of it." James said to Gibbs.

"The way I see it, you can either die here with three bullets to the head, or you can let my agents go and we can work out a deal. All you have to do is let us return our Marines home and you will be free of us." Gibbs responded.

"Right, a deal." James chuckled and shook his head.

James continued his monologue and Ziva waited for an opportunity to make a move. She glanced back up the stairs and made eye contact with Tony, silently telling him to follow her lead.

Tony was so relieved and overjoyed to see Ziva's face that he honestly thought he may break down and cry. He loved the way they communicated, telling the other exactly what they should do using only their eyes. He knew that, at some point in his speech, James wold slip up and talk with his hands, as criminals always did during their elaborate speeches of how they could never be played for a fool by law enforcement. This would loosen his grip on Ziva and she could free herself. This would, inevitably, cause his backup man to react which, in turn, would give Tony the opportunity to turn the gun on his captor.

The entire event took no more than a second. As soon as James loosened his arm the slightest bit from Ziva's neck, she nodded ever so slightly at Tony signaling him that his chance would come soon. She elbowed James in the gut and slid out from under his hold, grabbing his arm and leaning them both against the wall so that the gun was to his chest. The man holding Tony reacted and he too, loosed himself from the mans grip.

Gibbs ran to Ziva, cuffing James and handing him over to one of the local officers. McGee did the same to the other man.

"Tony, get Ziver back to her room." Gibbs called over his shoulder, not the least bit concerned about the bleeding head wound Tony had received while being assaulted by James and his sidekick.

"Ziva, you just got out of surgery, what were you thinking?" Tony scolded her, bringing her into a hug and kissing her nose. "You could have seriously injured yourself just now, let's get you checked out."

Tony pulled back and just stared at her.

"Tony, I was so worried, my nurse told me what the codes meant, then she couldn't find you. I just had a gut feeling something bad was happening. I had to come to you. I don't care about the pain. You know it only hurts if you let it." She said, winking at him to lighten the mood.

They started toward the double doors that lead back to Ziva's recovery room. She would have to find Cynthia and let her direct them to her real room. Just before they turned the corner, Tony stopped them and turned her towards him, taking advantage of the only privacy they would have for at least a couple more hours.

He searched her eyes and put his palm to her cheek. "I have never felt more helpless than I did today. Seeing you lying there, blood all around you. I just can't get the image out of my mind. I should've been there in front of you. I should've taken the bullet not you. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't protect you from that." A tear escaped from Tony's eye and fell down his cheek falling on Ziva's arm that was around his waist.

Ziva reached up and wiped the his cheek dry with her fingers. "Tony, there was no way you could've known. Don't be sorry for something that is out of your control. You took great care of me and kept me from loosing a lot of blood." Ziva stopped, trying to think of something comforting. "Don't think of me lying there bleeding. What happened just before I walked over to that window, Tony?"

He couldn't help but smile brightly at the thought. "I told you I was going to marry you." He said, thinking of the look on Ziva's face when she sat up so quickly in bed in response to his words. He smiled even wider than before and brought his mouth down onto hers.

They kissed hungrily and when they pulled apart, Ziva spoke. "Think of me then. In that moment. Remember how I looked. I can honestly say that was the most blissful moment of my life. What's a little wound compared to that? It will heal and will be forgotten. But I will never forget the moment that proceeded it."

Tony smiled and kissed her lips once more. "I'm being selfish. You need to get your shoulder checked. I want to be sure you didn't injure it further in your ridiculous post surgery rescue mission."

"And you dear Tony need to make sure your head doesn't need stitches." Ziva said grabbing his hand as they walked.

He rolled his eyes and led her to the double doors. She could see Cynthia standing inside them with her hands on her hips clearly cross with her. When they made eye contact, Ziva made a mental note to try and get back on Cynthia's good side. She didn't know how long she would be staying here and she would need Cynthia on her side in order for Tony to be permitted to sleep in her bed.

They walked through the doors and Ziva gave a sheepish smile as she made eye contact with her nurse.

"I declare, Darlin, you are trying to land yourself back in surgery and give me a heart attack in the meantime!" Cynthia said waving Tony aside and pulling Ziva into a room.

Cynthia made Ziva lie down on the bed to be transported to her room. She took one good look at Tony and called another nurse over who walked Tony into a room to clean and bandage his head.

Neither was happy to be separated from the other for any fraction of time. Ziva couldn't help but feel a sadness mixed with worry in the pit of her stomach. They had each been in such danger in the last twenty four hours and she didn't want to loose sight of him for even a second.

But Tony reminded himself of Ziva's words to him and he decided to remember the happiness and cling to it. To take hold of the small things in life. The moments that make it all worthwhile. He smiled again genuinely at the memory of Ziva's reaction to his words that morning and played her more recent words back in his head.

"What's a little wound compared to that?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hello all! I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to write! This has been a CRAZY week! Enjoy!

Gibbs, McGee and the other agents were busy at work. Gibbs turned out to be the only one who could break James in the interrogation room. He hadn't exactly given up his brother, but at least the team had enough information to recover their missing Marines and hopefully all the other women who had been kidnapped and sold. James' right hand man, however, was a wealth of information and was easily manipulated into giving up enough to put the entire operation out of business and behind bars.

As soon as Ziva heard this, she demanded she be released from the hospital and allowed to assist in apprehending Andy Godwin, the brains of the operation. Cynthia did her best to calm her and assured her that she would not be leaving the hospital or catching anyone for at least a few more days. Tony's head had required stitches, but he was released within a couple hours. He was torn, wanting to stay with Ziva and catch the men who organized her shooting. Ultimately, an order from Gibbs had decided for him. He was to stay with Ziva and 'not worry'. He approached Ziva's room mentally reminding himself not to mention the case or say anything that would rile her up. He knew her well enough to know that she would be itching to get out of there and get to work.

Tony entered the room and saw Ziva sleeping peacefully. He winked at Cynthia who looked as though she may faint. "Thank you for taking such good care of my sweetheart." He said patting the older woman on the shoulder. "I know she can be hard to handle. I'm Tony." He said, extending his other hand.

"We'll, hello Tony, I'm Cynthia, how very nice to meet you. Miss David made quite a fuss over you. I'm glad you are alright. " She smiled, shaking his hand.

Tony smiled as he walked past her, noting the speed at which she spoke. He wondered idly why he could make virtually any woman on Earth nervous at his mere presence, but seemed to have the opposite effect on Ziva, eliciting the fiercest parts of her personality since the moment they met. She was the only woman to ever truly give him a taste of his own medicine. Whenever she spoke to him, he felt his palms sweat, his heartbeat speed up, and his words became less charming and more awkward. She would come so close without touching him, leaving him yearning for more. He had no idea how he allowed this to go on for so many years without discussion. All this time he loved her, he though she was just taunting him.

Tony sat down by Ziva's bed and held her hand lightly. His other hand gently touched her forearm and back down to her wrist relishing the color and feel of her skin. He never got tired of moments like this. He was allowed to touch her now, to cherish her, without wondering if she returned his feelings. He was becoming deeply sentimental and he secretly loved it.

"Shes been asleep for quite a while, probably the best thing for her." Cynthia said, smiling, admiring the way he adored her. "I'll give you two a while alone." She told him, walking out of the room.

As soon as Cynthia exited, he stood and kissed Ziva's cheek, then her nose, forehead and finally placed a feather soft kiss to her lips.

Ziva felt something stir deep inside and her eyes fluttered open to kiss his lips lightly again.

"Tony, my love." She stated simply, not yet fully alert.

"Ziva." Was all Tony could manage for a moment as he stood there, looking into her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better now, just so tired." She said, sitting up slightly in the bed. "And irritated." She added, remembering Cynthia telling that under no circumstances could she assist in arresting anyone.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Babe, even if Cynthia would let you help, you know Gibbs wouldnt. You need rest." He kissed her hand as he sat back in his chair. "You do realize you've been shot, right? Even a ninja has to recover from that."

"I know, Tony. These people have just caused us so much grief the past few days, I'm just ready to be done with it and go home. And, yes I want to be part of the action." Ziva said straightening her blanket and pulling it around her.

"You cold? You know I can warm you up way faster than that blanket. Even faster if we were naked." Tony said, raising his eyebrows and smirking. He always knew how to make her smile in any circumstance.

Ziva scooted over to one side and patted the empty place beside her in the bed, chuckling at him and said, "Please do, Love. But keep your clothes on, please. We don't wanna give Cynthia a heart attack, although it would be rather amusing to see her blush."

Tony joined her then in the bed and pulled her in close. "I've been waiting for this all day, ."

"Me too." Ziva said, turning toward him and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"You know, since you can't assist in the investigation, and I've been ordered to watch over you, I've arranged with Gibbs for us to stay in France a couple extra days and do some sight seeing. Does that sound okay to you" Tony asked, trying not to give too much away.

"After this nightmare? A couple days with just you in a beautiful, romantic, foreign country?" She said in a sarcastic tone with a grimace, as if she thought he was crazy for even suggesting it.

Tony didn't know what she meant by this and didn't know how to respond. His heart dropped as he saw his plans for a romantic proposal going down the drain if she didn't agree.

Ziva read this in his expression and continued. "I cant think of anything more wonderful, Tony." She said as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. "That was very thoughtful, how did you talk Gibbs into it?"

"Well, I have my ways, but enough about that. I do believe its been far too many hours since I gave you a proper kiss, and I intend to rectify that situation right now." Tony said, making Ziva's eyes light up and her heart flutter rapidly.

When Tony leaned in and finally pressed his lips against hers, they lingered this way for a moment. He kissed her several times, quickly and sweetly before devouring her mouth with his. Ziva could feel the pent up worry in his kiss. He was kissing her like he may never see her again. It was then that they both realized the heaviness of the situations they had encountered the last few days. Either of them couldve easily been killed. It was in this moment that she knew for sure, without a doubt in her heart, that she never wanted to be without him. That she would marry him tomorrow if he asked.

Back in DC, Abby was in her lab processing evidence for Ducky. Her phone rang, and she looked down to see that Gibbs was calling. She quickly answered, excited to hear from him. She hadn't received many updates from her team while they were away, except for the fact that Ziva had been shot and Tony and Ziva held at gunpoint. She'd been a nervous wreck for days.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed "So good to hear from you!"

"Abby, theres no time to waste, I need you, Ducky and Palmer on the first flight to Paris. Call me when you land." Gibbs said in a very matter of fact way. Then hung up.

Abby was confused, but knew better than to question him. Why would Gibbs need a forensic expert and a coroner? Worry flooded her senses, she couldn't help but think something was wrong with Ziva. She dialed a familiar number.

"Jimmy? We're going to Paris"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Okay guys, I'm setting things up for a proposal from Tony! I have a pretty good idea of how I want this to go but I'm curious how you guys want to see Tony propose! PM me your ideas! Thanks for your favorites, follows and reviews! Sorry I'm late responding to you individually I will catch up today! Enjoy!**

Tony and Ziva had fallen asleep in the hospital bed, curled comfortably around each other when Gibbs arrived to check on them. He stood in the doorway for a few moments just looking at them. Such an intimate position, so vulnerable, showing just how much they trusted each other. He smiled to himself and shook his head. He knew this would happen eventually, and after Jen, he never wanted to be the reason these two soul mates stayed apart. The way they looked at each other was not only electric, but it was their primary form of communication. He thought of how Ziva had told Tony she was about to make a move in the stairwell earlier that day with their eye contact. He knew in that moment and from the many similar moments that proceeded it, that this was a once in a lifetime love. Ziva was Tony's Shannon.

He didnt want to wake Ziva but needed to get Tony out of the bed before McGee arrived. He also needed to talk to Tony. He wanted to hear from Tony's mouth what his intentions were and how he planned to keep the relationship strictly professional while at work. He also wanted to threaten his mere existence if he ever did anything to hurt Ziva. He walked over to Tony and touched his shoulder.

"DiNozzo." He said directly into Tony's ear. "Wake up!"

Tony stirred and turned to face Gibbs. It was his displeased expression that roused him and left him fully alert immediately.

"Hey, Boss." Tony stated reluctantly pulling his arms from around Ziva.

"Is this really appropriate, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked shaking his head.

"Sorry, Boss. Can't say that it wont happen again, but sorry." Tony said standing to face him fully.

"I believe we have some things to discuss?" Gibbs said walking out the door and motioning for Tony to do the same.

"We do, I dont wanna go far though. I need to be here when she wakes up." Tony said. He leaned down to kiss Ziva's forehead before joining Gibbs in the hallway.

They walked a few feet to the nearest waiting room, luckily it was empty. Gibbs took a seat and pointed to the chair across from him for Tony to sit. He wanted to be able to look directly into Tony's eyes and gauge his sincerity when he spoke.

"Tony, I need to know what your plans are with Ziver." Gibbs stated, getting right to the point.

"I'm going to marry her, Gibbs. If she'll have me." Tony said looking straight into Gibbs' eyes. He knew that Gibbs would be looking for any form of doubt in his eyes.

There was none to be found, though, so Gibbs continued. "Don't you think its a little soon to be talking about marriage, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I've loved this woman since I first saw her. We know everything about each other. I've seen the very best and the very worst of her, and vice versa. There is not, and there never will be anyone else for me. I just need to know that I have your blessing." Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Gibbs, I guess what I'm asking is," He hesitated, looking back up at his boss. "May I have Ziva's hand in marriage?"

Gibbs was taken aback by the prompt question. He wasn't expecting Tony to ask this and he definitely wasn't expecting him to get to the point so early in the conversation. He never did that. Gibbs expected to say what he needed to say and be done with it. He never missed these things, he wondered if he was losing his touch, famous gut failing him. He was, however, very moved that Tony asked him. Since he was, of course, the closest thing Ziva had to a father. And Gibbs loved her like a daughter. He smiled, shook his head, and responded.

"Tony, I would be honored to give you her hand." Gibbs said looking straight into his eyes. "You're sure, Tony?"

"Never been more positive about anything in my life, Boss." Tony said, unable to prevent the smile that formed on his face as he spoke.

Gibbs smiled back briefly before adding, "DiNozzo, you do know if you ever hurt her Abby and I will make sure you are never found, and we are never caught, right?

Tony gulped audibly, "Yes, Boss."

At this, Gibbs allowed himself a slight chuckle. "When are you asking her?"

"Well, Boss, thats where I need some assistance. I know when and how, but I need your help. I will need us all to be in Paris." Tony said avoiding Gibbs eyes.

"Who is 'us all', Tony? Gibbs asked, his eyebrows lowering, he already knew the answer.

"Well, the entire team. Abby, Ducky, Palmer. Maybe even Vance, him and Ziva have gotten close in the past few months." Tony smiled his most charming smile.

"And what excuse are we going to use to get all of us to Paris?" Gibbs asked skeptically.

"Boss, you're the boss of convincing stories. Ziva will know I'm lying if I tell her and she will be suspicious. She can always see it in my eyes." Tony said, reflecting now on Ziva and how she always knew everything, no matter how well he tried to hide. "So, can you make it happen?"

"I will make some calls, DiNozzo. You better get back to Ziva." Gibbs said rising and dialing Abby's number.

A few hours later, Tony left the hospital reluctantly to organize his thoughts and ideas. He was absolutely certain that there would never be a more perfect opportunity to ask Ziva to be his wife. They were already in France and by train, they could be in Paris in a few hours. Gibbs was going to tell Ziva that they had to fly out of Paris instead of Bordeaux, telling her that they had to take care of some business at the Embassy. Tony knew this scheme would take a lot of detail, and Gibbs had come up with a believable story of why he needed to visit the embassy. Tony made sure to call each of his team mates individually and tell them that Ziva was not to find out they were coming. He told McGee his plan and he was sworn to secrecy as well. McGee was such a loudmouth, but Tony knew he could count on him with something so important.  
Tony wasn't sure if the rest of the team back home even knew he and Ziva were dating, much less about to be engaged. He smiled thinking of the shock and awe that was sure to be on Abby's face when she found out.

It was coming together, he just needed someone to go to his apartment before flying out and get the most important item.

The ring.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! I had a surprise, much needed visit from family not to mention some volunteer work over the weekend. It was a great week, but left little time for writing! I am very excited/nervous for y'all to read this chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and PM's! I appreciate you all!**

Chapter 17

Two days later, Ziva was released from the hospital. Gibbs had convinced her well enough that they had business to take care of in Paris. Abby, Ducky and Palmer had arrived the previous day and settled into their hotel. Gibbs and Mcgee were going to take a train to Paris that evening and make some final arrangements for Tony. This gave Tony and Ziva most of the day and the entire night to themselves. Tony had booked them a new hotel and moved their belongings while he waited for Ziva to be discharged.

Tony was relieved to finally have some alone time with Ziva after this traumatic week. He could not wait to get to their hotel and just relax with his favorite person without anyone to interrupt them. He had to admit, though, he was terribly nervous about tomorrow and what was set to take place.

Ziva was still a little bitter over not being in the field assisting with the arrests of the Godwin's and definitely disappointed that she was not rescuing any kidnapped women. Those were the moments that she knew, no matter how messed up her life was when she started at NCIS, and prior to that, at Mossad, that she was doing exactly what she was put on Earth to do. Saving lives, bringing people to justice, giving closure to so many families. It was cases like these, though, when they could reunite mothers with daughters, husbands with wives, and children with their parents that made her feel like she really made a difference in the world. And, she knew that her shooting and Tony's almost capture had allowed for huge breakthroughs in the case and she wouldn't have changed anything. As soon as the thought entered her mind, a pain shot through her shoulder. She winced almost imperceiveably, but Tony, who was walking her to the car, noticed.

"You alright, Z?" He asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine, Tony. Just moved wrong I suppose." She said, making a mental note not to let any pain flash across her face again. She was looking forward to a nice, relaxing night with Tony and she knew he would hold back if he thought she was in any pain. And tonight, she needed his touch. Needed to feel his arms around her with no restraint.

"Alright, whatever you say." He said clearly not believing a word she said.

They walked to the car in silence, both just ready to be at the hotel alone. Tony opened Ziva's door and helped her into the car. Ziva smiled thinking about NCIS and how much it had changed her for the better. She had been in such a rut over this case that she failed to focus on what was important now. Tony. She reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling it onto her lap. She placed her other hand on top of his and began caressing his fingers one by one.

"Ziva, you are making me crazy." He said, reacting to the way her fingers were stroking his. This made her giggle. He loved hearing her laugh, especially now after the week they'd had.

Suddenly, Ziva was in a playful mood and asked, "This is driving you crazy?" with a mischievous grin. "How about this?" She asked him while raising his hand and putting his index finger in her mouth. She sucked lightly on the tip before releasing it, placing their hands back on her thigh.

Tony was not expecting this and when Ziva glanced at his face, he looked just as shocked as he felt. He couldn't help the reaction his body made to this gesture and his face turned slightly red. He had wanted her for so long that just about any touch from her could completely undo him.

"Well, , I believe if you keep doing that, you may get a little more than you bargained for tonight." He said, raising and lowering his eyebrows in a playfully suggestive manner.

"Mr. DiNozzo, how do you know what I'm bargaining for tonight?" She asked in a manner that made Tony very suspicious.

"Do tell, ." Tony said, parking at the hotel and looking directly at her for the first time since they got in the car.

"I'll show you later, love." She winked and pulled him close for a heated kiss.

They felt desire course through them as their kiss deepened and Tony tangled his fingers into her hair. Ziva ran her hand up his thigh and sighed, pulling away from him before things got out of hand.

"Let's go inside." Ziva said, chuckling lightly at the thought of her and Tony making out in the parking lot like a couple of teenagers.

Tony got out and opened Ziva's door, offering her a hand. "What's funny, honey?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, I dont know Tony, maybe the fact that we cant even get IN the hotel room before our desires threaten to overtake us. We're like a couple of kids. It's just so new to me." She said, happy to be able to tell her thoughts freely, now that they were alone for the night.

"Threaten to overtake us?" He questioned. "My desire for you has already taken me right over the edge."

He grabbed their bags and winked at Ziva before leading her into the hotel, one hand protectively on her lower back. They entered the lobby and Tony began checking them in, presenting his ID and credit card. The entire time Ziva, still in a playful mood from the car, would not stop touching him. She wanted to make him sweat in front of the receptionist. She started out simply, with his fingers. She then snaked her fingernails up his forearm. Tony glanced at her with wide eyes, begging her to stop before he lost his cool. This only encouraged her to continue. She moved her hand from his forearm to his side, sliding it under his jacket and shirt and very lightly ran her fingertips from his bellybutton down and around his left side just above his belt. She repeated this action, this time with only her nails touching his skin. Tony looked her direction again, but she refused to meet his eyes. She was enjoying this way too much. When Ziva reached down and grabbed the inside of Tony's upper thigh, he jumped slightly away from her.

"Your room keys, sir." The receptionist said questioningly. She must've been holding them out for a while and Tony had not noticed.

"Yes, um, thank you." Tony said, grabbing the keys and turning with Ziva. His look told more than he wanted it to. He was embarrassed, surprised, excited, annoyed and completely on fire for her.

They boarded the elevator to take them to the 20th floor. As soon as the doors closed he turned to her.

"Special Agent David, that was really not a nice thing to do, you know. Getting a guy all worked up right in public. I believe you should be punished." Tony said, grabbing her hips.

"Try me, DiNozzo." Ziva said with a grin, putting her good arm around his neck.

Just as Tony was leaning in to kiss her neck, the elevator door dinged and opened. Floor 11. An older couple got in and stood to the right and in front of the agents.

Tony took his opportunity for payback. He placed his lips right on her ear, his breath warming her skin, making her shiver and said, " Time to give you a taste of your own medicine."

Ziva smirked and rolled her eyes.

One of his hands was still on Ziva's hip. He took that hand and mimicked Ziva's earlier action. He reached his hand under her shirt as far as he could without being too conspicuous, then traced the skin above her waistband with his fingertips. His other hand was playing with her fingers and then raked up her arm. He was just about to grab her thigh when the doors opened to the 20th floor. Ziva was breathless. Maybe it wasn't so nice to do that to him in front of that young receptionist.

They exited the elevator and found their room. Tony could not get the key into the door fast enough. As soon as they entered, and the bags were thrown to the ground, Ziva pushed Tony against the closed door and attacked his lips with hers. She put her hurt arm around his body, resting her hand on his back and the other arm back around his neck. Tony's hands were all over her as their kiss became more heated. He finally picked her up and she pulled her legs around him. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers to begin kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of her neck and up to her ear. Ziva moaned loudly which brought an adorable chuckle from Tony.

"So I assume you are still a 'screamer'?" Tony asked seductively, his lips still attached to her left earlobe.

"Why don't you find out, Tony?" Ziva said, causing him to stop his pleasurable journey down her neck and look at her. His gaze turned serious.

"I would be honored, Z." He said, looking directly into her eyes and lingering there. "I love you, Ziva. More than I can explain. More than my own life."

"I love you too, Tony. More than anything. I always have." She smiled and touched his cheek before pulling him in for another passionate kiss as Tony walked them to the bed.


End file.
